Love comes in many forms
by EywaxBaby
Summary: Eva Black has come home from spending twelve years in England to live with her mother who had moved there after a horrible divorice with her father William Black. Eva was to stay with the Cullens until her house was ready for someone to live in it. However, she didn't expect to find love while she was there and Leah wasn't thinking her imprint would be Jake's cousin or a girl.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Meeting Eva

Jacob Black was nervous and he usually never got nervous, well not since the whole Renesmee and Voulturi incident that happened just a few months ago. Today his cousin Eva was to arrive at the airport and Jake was supposed to go pick her up. It had been 12 long years since Jake had last seen Eva and he wasn't sure how much she had changed over those long years away from his family. Though, jake could say that same feeling might be also happening to Eva about how much her family had changed over the years as well.

"Jacob, calm down and have a seat. You're making everyone nervous."His imprint, Rensmee said now fully grown. She was a sight to behold when she had grown up and it made Jake's heart pitter patter everytime he looked at her. He did as he was told and sat down beside her trying to keep calm.

"Flight 22 now deboarding."A lady's voice announced from somewhere and Jake looked up at the gate doors hoping to see his cousin. Jake stood up from his chair when he spotted her walking out of the gate and waved at her excitedly.

"Eva!"Jake called out and the dark skinned, black haired girl wearing a black dress turned to stare at him. She grinned as she recognized the short haired cousin that was waving at her like a five year old who just got a cookie.

"Jake!"She replied walking over to him and hugging him tightly. She pulled away and glanced behind him to stare at the people that came with him to pick her up.

"So who's this?"She asked smiling at the three people that stood there behind him.

"Eva, this is Renesmee Cullen my girlfriend. And these are her parents Bella and Edward Cullen."Jake said pointing each person as he introduced them to her.

"Your girlfriend? Jake you're all grown up! It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Eva Black, Jake's cousin."Eva greeted them and shook their hands with a happy smile. They all blinked at her extreme friendliness towards them.

"Well, let's go get your bags and get you settled into the house."Jake said and she nodded. The five of them all headed down to the baggage claim to retrieve her two duffle bags. She hummed quietly to a song as she waited for her bags to appear from being unloaded from the plane. Jake looked over at her and noticed how much she had changed over those 12 years that she had been gone.

"Jake, keep staring and i'll gorge your eyes out."She told him still smiling and he blinked before turning his eyes away from her. She chuckled before she moved forward and grabbing her two duffle bags from the conveyer belt.

"Got my bags, let's head over to the house then."She said and he nodded. The five turned and headed out to the parking lot where Edward's volvo was waiting for them. They placed the bags in the trunk before they all climbed into the car. Jake and Eva began to chat about what they have been doing over the 12 years they were away from each other.

An hour and 45 minutes later, they arrived at the Cullen house where Eva will stay while her house is being set up. Edward and Jake both grabbed a bag from the trunk. Eva smiled as she watched them carry the bags inside the beautiful house. She began talking to Bella and Renesmee learning about the way they lived as vegetarian vampires. She thought it was an interesting way of life and that it was a very nice thought for them to only feed on animals instead of humans.

"Welcome Eva! It is so nice to meet you after everything that jake told us about you!"Esme greeted her as she walked into the living room.

"All good things I hope. And just a few embarrassing stories,"She replied with a smile. Esme laughed and hugged the girl.

"Only two so far,"Jake said as he came down from putting away the bag he had carried to her room. She frowned playfully at him and hit him gently on the arm.

"That's mean. You should of told at least four stories. I take it as an insult to only tell two."She told him and he chuckled.

"Only you would do that Eva. Only you."He said and she smiled. She heard loud footsteps and turned to see a happy young looking boy with a scowling girl behind him enter the room.

"Eva, this is Seth Clearwater and his sister, Leah Clearwater. They are a part of my pack."Jake introduced and she smiled at the two. Seth bounded over and gave her a big hug before pulling away.

"It's nice to meet you, Eva!"He told her and she nodded. Leah looked up at her and when their eyes connected Eva could feel that tug that signaled that Leah had imprinted on her. Leah gave a blank look before it quickly turned stormy.

"No!"She shouted before running out of the house and into the woods. Eva sighed at the sudden event that had just taken place. She looked over at her cousin who had a bit of a stormy look on his face as well.

"Jake, you know better. She can't help it."Eva told him and he sighed nodding in agreement.

"Just give her some space then."Jake said and Eva rolled her eyes at this so-called "advice" from her cousin.

"No, I am just totally going to find an angry shapeshifter and bug her about why she ran off! I'm totally not going to give her any space."Eva replied sarcastically and Jake glared at her. She rolled her eyes and took a seat on the couch.

"I'm not stupid Jake. I know when and when not to leave someone alone. I know I grew up with you but that didn't make me stupid at all."She said insulting him just a little. He glared even more before sighing and letting it go. He knew that Eva could tell that Leah just need space and time to figure everything out with the sudden imprint. How long it would take for Leah to calm down and accept it, Jake didn't know but he hoped it wouldn't take to long knowing Eva would get hurt in the process if Leah took too long or rejected the imprint.


	2. Chapter 2- Leah isn't a happy campter

Chapter 2- Leah isn't a happy camper

A.N: Haha thank you Sara1287 for being my first review! I decided to update because of your awesomeness! xD

Leah was patrolling the Cullen's house line as Jake had asked her to, not that she was happy about doing it though. Seth was also patrolling but he was doing a wider area than she was, not that she cared. Leah didn't apperciate that she couldn't have any alone time while she was patrolling and have her own thoughts to herself. She couldn't do much as Seth was her younger brother and she knew he didn't try to be so annoying at times, it was just his personality.

'Why do I have to patrol this area anyways? It's not like Sam is going to attack them or anything.' She thought to herself though she could hear Seth talking to her in the back of her mind. She rolled her eyes internally as she huffed out her annoyance. How long would it take to get a girl from the airport and come back? It really shouldn't take this long.

Leah heard a car pull up in the driveway and she sighed at being able to stop patrolling the area now. She headed to a tree and changed back. She pulled her clothes on and headed towards the house. Seth came bounded toward her from where he had stopped patrolling and into the house before her.

Seth ran up the stairs to where he knows where the cousin was going to be, the living room. Leah rolled her eyes at her younger brother who was way too happy about meeting someone who he didn't really even know. She entered the living room after her brother who was smiling like a two year old.

"Eva, this is Seth Clearwater and his sister, Leah Clearwater. They are a part of my pack."Jake said pointing to them as he introduced them to his cousin. Leah could see a smile on the girl's lips as she looked at them. Seth bounded over to her and gave her a big hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Eva!"Seth greeted her after he pulled away from her. Leah rolled her eyes again at her brother before she slowly traveled up to meet the woman's eyes. Leah stared straight into Eva's eyes and she could feel the sharp snap of lines that tied her to earth. Then the ties wrap onto Eva as Leah imprinted on her. The one holding Leah to earth was Eva now. Leah gave a blank looks as she begun to realize that she had imprinted on Eva, a girl who was Jake's cousin.

"NO!"She shouted and ran out of the house. She jumped off the steps, changing forms and running into the woods. She couldn't believe that she had imprinted, and on a girl no less. It was something she couldn't believe to happen to her of all people. She was miserable for most of her life since she joined the supernatural world and was stuck being around Sam while he was all gaga with Emily her cousin.

Leah ran to the clearing she had found and layed down to pour over her racing thoughts. The longer she thought about it, the more she began to accept the fact that her imprint was a girl. Leah knew she should go back and apologize for being so rude earlier. Leah got up from her spot and ran back to the Cullen house. By the time she reached the house, it had grown dark out and all the lights outside were turned on. Leah found a tree and changed forms yet again. She realized that she had ripped the clothes that she was going to change into.

Leah peeked from behind the tree to stare at the house. She saw Eva walk down the stairs with clothes in her hands and wondered if Edward had told her that she needed clothes. Eva exited the house and glanced around before Leah waved her arm to let Eva know where she was. Eva smiled and walked over to her. She handed Leah the clothes and turned around to let her have her privacy.

"Thank you for the clothes, Eva. And I'm sorry for being so rude to you earlier."Leah said to her.

"Your welcome. And it's okay, I know the whole thing was new to you so I didn't take it that to heart."Eva replied as they began to walk back to the house. Leah smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you for understanding why I had run off,"Leah told her and Eva chuckled hugging her back. They entered the house and began to talk about their lives, getting to know each other. Jake smiled as he watched them get to know each other because he knew they were on the road to a relationship.


	3. Chapter 3- A Friendship at First

Chapter 3- A friendship at first

[A.N: Links to everything in my profile!]

Eva woke up to sunlight shining down on her face rather rudely. She groaned and rolled over only to fall onto the floor. She moaned out in pain as she pushed herself up into a sitting position on the floor. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Sighing, she stood up and headed over to her closet. She shut the door behind her before choosing her clothes and jewelry for the day. She chose a black lace crop top with a neon pink skirt and a stone washed cropped denim jacket. For jewelry she chose Lipsy Mesh Feather earrings, a FOREVER 21 Love ID bracelet and a Swarvoski Crystal Rose Bridal Necklace. And chose Navy Tie Knot Peeptoe Sling Back Heels for shoes to wear. She winked at herself in the mirror before she opened her closet doors and stepped out. She shut the door behind her and walked over to her nightstand. She grabbed her phone and placed it in on the pockets in her jacket.

She walked out of her temporary room and downstairs into the living room. She spotted her cousin talking to Nessie on one of the couches while Leah and Seth were on another. Eva hummed as she moved to sit beside Leah and Seth. Seth was a refreshing breath of air from all the moody people she used to be around when she lived in LA. And Leah, well she was just a person Eva could relate to well on the fact it sucked to be around mostly guys.

"Leah, I was thinking of going out to Seattle to do some sight seeing, would you like to come with me?" Eva asked the girl who was currently scowling at her younger brother who was making weird faces at her. Leah instantly turned her head towards Eva with bright eyes.

"Hell yes, I'm dying being here." Leah replied causing Eva to chuckle lightly at the girl's misery being in a house full of mostly vampires. Eva grinned and the two girls got up to head to the garage.

"Bella is it okay if I borrow your car to go sight seeing in Seattle with Leah?" Eva asked the woman who was coming down the stairs with Edward behind her. She smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead and have fun!" Bella said and Eva laughed as she pulled Leah downstairs to the garage. She grabbed the keys to Bella's car and went to the car's driver side. She unlocked the doors and got in. Leah slipping into the passenger seat and buckling while Eva stuck the keys in the ignition. She buckled up herself before she opened the garage door. Turning the car on, Eva smirked and put the car in drive before peeling out of the garage. She hit the garage button and sped off down the driveway.

"Oh my lord!" Leah cried out as she gripped the divider in between the two and the door's 'oh shit' bar Eva liked to call it at times. Eva laughed as she pulled out onto the highway and headed for Seattle. Within thirty minutes they had arrived in Seattle, thanks to Eva's fast speeding. Leah wondered how they weren't pulled over for all the speeding Eva was doing on the highway. Eva drove down the road to find a nice parking space for them to leave the car and walk around.

Finding a parking spot, Eva quickly parked the car and turned it off. She unbuckled herself pulling the keys out of the ignition. She looked over at Leah who had seemed to calm down from her scared expression when Eva was driving on the highway. She chuckled before she got out of the car waiting for Leah to do the same. She locked the car once Leah was out and headed onto the sidewalk so she didn't get run over by any cars.

"Where to first?" Leah asked as they walked down the sidewalk. Eva shrugged glancing at the shops that were to her right. She spotted a Candy shop and pulled Leah into the store quickly. She moved through the shelves of candy quickly finding what she wanted to get from the shop. Leah blinked as Eva quickly exited the store with a bag of candy on her arm. Eva looked over at Leah and chuckled a bit at her expression.

"I really like candy.." Eva said and Leah nodded in a slightly dazed way. Eva smiled and continued walking, looking for a shop to catch her eye once again. She soon spotted a small dress shop and grabbed Leah's hand, dragging her inside the store. She smiled at the ladies working there before going to a rack full of dress. She pulled out a dress and held it up against Leah's front. Eva did this for about thirty minutes before finally deciding the eight she picked out for Leah would do.

"Hold these please," She told Leah and Leah nodded grimacing at the dresses. She really didn't like dresses but if Eva wanted to get them for her, Leah would do so. Eva spent another thirty minutes picking out dresses for herself as well. Eva picked out eight dresses for herself as well and headed to the counter to pay for the sixteen dresses she picked out for the two of them.

"Have a nice day!" The lady called out as the two were leaving the shop. Eva smiled and waved to the lady before catching up with Leah who was scowling just a bit in jealousy. Eva frowned at this and tried to keep up with Leah's fast paced walking.

"Leah, what's wrong? Leah! Please tell me what's wrong! Leah!" Eva cried out before giving up at trying to keep pace the with the fuming girl. She sighed before taking herself into a ice cream shop to sit down. Leah would come find her after she had calmed down a bit. Eva ordered a bowl of chocolate mint ice cream and sat down at a window seat.

Eva ate her ice cream slowly as she waited for Leah to find her. Hearing her phone ring, Eva pulled it out to see Alice calling her. She frowned but answered the call anyway.

"Yes Alice?" She asked and was immediately bombarded with questions about how she was doing and where she was. Eva smiled sadly at the comforting worry Alice had for her but told Alice she was fine and not to worry so much. Everything would turn out all right at the end of the day, Eva knew that.


	4. Chapter 4- Tears

Chapter 4- Tears

Eva glanced out the ice cream shop window after about thirty minutes of sitting in the shop. It had begun to rain ten minutes after Eva entered the shop and she grew worried about Leah. A frown was set on her face as she watched for Leah on the sidewalk in front of the shop.

"This is quite a problem,"She murmured as she glanced down at her phone hoping for a text from Leah. But alas, there were no new text message waiting for her to read. She sighed before she opened a new text and texted Leah that she was heading back to the Cullen House. She stood up and left a tip on the table before leaving the shop. She quickly headed for the car and unlocked the doors. She slipped into the car and shut the door behind her quickly. She slid the keys into the ignition and started the car up.

She buckled herself up as she turned the radio on to play music softly. She put the car into reverse before putting it into drive and leaving the parking spot. She headed back to the house, this time not in much of a rush. Her heart hurt from the abandonment Leah did today but knew Leah would come to her after she went over her thoughts and feelings. She parked the car in the garage and turned it off. She sat in the car for a good ten minutes before she actually got out of the car. She put the keys back into it's place and headed up to her room.

She gave a wave to the family but otherwise didn't say anything to them as she passed. She opened her door and shut it behind her. She changed into white shorts and a grey tank. She grabbed some slippers from her closet as well before she sat on her bed and braided her hair quietly.

She turned on her radio as she braided her hair. She gave no response to the knock on her door after a few minutes. She heard the door open but didn't look over to see who came into her room. The bed lowered from the person's weight and soon warm arms wrapped around her shoulders. She recognized the scent of her cousin, Jake. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as she let everything sink in.

"I'm sorry, Eva. I didn't mean for this to happen."He murmured into her ear. She shook her head not blaming him for her mistakes.

"I don't blame you Jake for anything. It was my fault this happened. Don't worry about it." She replied quietly as her hands fisted into his shirt. Tears watered up in her eyes and sliently fell down her soft cheeks. Another chance at love had flew out the window once again, and it was her fault yet again. It was always her fault. She knew there was nothing to be done for this relationship with Leah. Leah wasn't going to let her in and it hurt. It really hurt knowing that.


End file.
